


Visit

by SepticStache



Series: Make-up has no gender [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticStache/pseuds/SepticStache
Summary: The manor had been a quiet place all day, no egos in sight. Elliot was still grounded and he was beginning to get bored out of his mind.But when the boy heard several voices coming from downstairs, he knew he had to go and investigate.Who would have thought that this day could get any better?
Series: Make-up has no gender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling mistakes in this chapter, as English is not my first language and I thought it would be great to write this while I was dealing with a migraine :]  
> Hope you enjoy anyway :D!

Elliot was in the middle of filming the last tiktok for today, when he suddenly heard several voices coming from downstairs.  
Now, that wasn't very unusual for a household with almost two dozen people living in it, but more than half of them were still away from home at a convention.

The manor has been considerably less chaotic since they left and any mild disturbance nowadays was worth noting.  
Even though Wilford and several others decided not to attend the convention, they were rarely seen at the estate and instead spend their time doing interviews, reporting news or working at the offices in town.

Which was nothing new, but it also meant that Elliot and Darkiplier were pretty much the only ones left in the manor during the day.

Elliot wasn't allowed to go outside just yet. Due to past complications, which Dark didn't want to elaborate on, it was decided that an ego had to be a certain age to leave the property.  
It varied from ego to ego, but it was a minimum of 2 months, before they could go out to visit public places. They had no restrictions to be in the gardens, but they weren't allowed to go past the gates.

The last egos to be allowed to go outside were Yancy, Magnum and Illinois. All three arrived at around the same time, yet it took the ex-prisoner a few weeks longer to be able to leave. 

It's not like he wasn't allowed to leave after reaching the age of 2 months. Technically he was free to come and go as he pleased since the beginning of January, but Dark said that Yancy seemed to suffer from something called 'post-incarceration syndrome'. 

It meant that it was hard for him to reconnect with society after being imprisoned for so many years, and had trouble with being free.  
But the ex-prisoner was learning how to deal with it and was currently auditioning for several roles in musicals in and out of town.

Elliot had no problem with being grounded for the time being.  
Sure, he would love to visit other places, find interesting new backgrounds and environments to film his tiktoks in, but he was content with what he had at the moment. 

All of this meant that everyone left the house, besides him and Dark, and unless Dark suddenly decided to talk with several different voices at the same time, it meant that someone else was in their house.

Someone other than an ego had to be downstairs instead and that could only mean…

The e-boy threw his bedroom door wide open and ran towards the staircase, almost falling on his face twice because he forgot to put on shoes, before running with his socks on.  
Dark had warned him several times that he shouldn't run in the manor, but right now Elliot was just too curious to care.  
He reached the end of the hallway and began to run downstairs, taking 3 steps at a time.

He was flying down the steps so fast that he didn't notice the person who was standing right at the bottom of the staircase, and he proceeded to fall right into their arms.  
Luckily the other person was much larger than him and caught him right before he could faceplant into the ground.

"Woah hey, that was a close one." 

Elliot stood up properly and raised his head, looking at a face that was very clearly a mirror of his own.  
But that was nothing new, as he was living in a mansion with several others who all shared the same face. 

The face of their creator, who he literally just ran into.

"Mark!" Elliot cheered and hugged the other.  
His creator laughed and returned the hug, happy to see his latest ego, and for being the cause of the others' excitement.

Even though the younger one was very clearly a copy of him, besides the obvious differences in age, their outfits and the missing beard, Mark couldn't help but see the other as something like a younger brother.  
Elliot was at least a few inches smaller than him, almost as tall as Ethan, and his clean shaven face made him look like a 19 year old version of Mark. 

Speaking of Ethan, the other was standing behind Mark, grinning at Elliot with his backpack slung over his shoulder.  
"Hey, dude! How are you?"  
The e-boy removed himself from Mark and switched over to the other, carefully hugging him and making sure not to damage the obviously expensive equipment in his backpack.  
"I'm great! I've made so many awesome tiktoks, I can't wait to show them to you guys!"

Looking over Ethan's shoulder, Elliot noticed Dark standing in the doorway to the living room, his arms crossed. The demon mentioned towards the two YouTubers.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Elliot, but if you'd excuse us, we will be on our way to the meeting room. I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself for the time being." 

The e-boy visibly deflated, his arms falling to his sides.  
"B-but Mark and Ethan just got here..."

The Korean frowned upon seeing his youngest egos' disappointment. He'd love to hang out with the other, but they were on a tight schedule if they wanted to realize the new project he had planned with Ethan.  
Said project involved Dark, which meant that this meeting needed to be held today, or the project would have to get delayed even more.

"Wait, gimme a sec." He turned around and grabbed something from the bag sitting on the ground next to him, handing it to Elliot.  
"Here. I know it's not what you wanted, but I know you like this stuff and I really do feel bad for not having enough time today. I promise you that we'll do something fun together, the next time I'm around, alright?" 

The young ego looked at the object in his hands, which looked like a shoebox painted in dark blue. He looked up at the other.  
"What is it?" 

Mark smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"I'm not gonna tell you what's inside, but I promise you that you'll love it. But you need to promise me that you will wait until tonight before you open it, alright? When it's dark." 

Elliot frowned, but then he nodded, determined. He gave Mark another hug.  
"Thanks, uncle Mark!" He squeezed the box to his chest, careful not to put a dent into it, and ran upstairs towards his room, ignoring the shouts of the others' to slow down.

Downstairs, Ethan couldn't stop laughing at the shocked look on Mark's face. Uncle Mark?  
"That kid's gonna be the death of me."

Dark laughed.

xxxx

It was 10 at night, the manor was silent once more. Mark and Ethan had left the house a few hours ago, the meeting was a success and the project was on its way.  
Elliot hadn't left his room since he had gone downstairs to make himself a sandwich - dinner fell short when only two egos were at home.

During the afternoon, the e-boy kept finding himself glancing towards the box sitting on his desk, and now that it was officially night time, he could finally open it.

Sure, he could have opened it right after receiving it, but Mark specified it to be dark when he does, so that's why he waited.  
Elliot wasn't a very patient person, but it seemed important enough for Mark to keep himself from seeing what's inside just yet.

Grabbing the box and sitting down on his bed, he carefully opened the lid of the shoebox, peeking inside.  
The boy gasped.

The box was filled to the brim with glow in the dark stickers, paints and make-up.  
The paints looked expensive, as did the make-up, and there was a huge variety of stickers, including a pack of poster putty. 

Without thinking, he dumped the contents of the box on his bed and began to decorate the ceiling with stars and planets… 

Later that night, Mark received a message from Elliot in form of a selfie. 

It was a picture of him in front of the camera, slightly tilted upwards to show off the galaxy that he had created on the ceiling above his bed.  
The boy must've forgotten to wash his hands, as there were streaks of paint on his face as well, softly glowing in the dark.

The picture came with the simple message:  
"Thank you for being my universe :)"

Mark's heart melted right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot ended up being longer than I planned it to be :D  
> If you have any requests for future one-shots, please tell me in the comments below :)


End file.
